


Abandoned

by NorthStar



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthStar/pseuds/NorthStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, perhaps, it is Joe who goes first. His captain is devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gokaiger fic, le gasp. Was first posted at my livejournal. Warnings included for safety, there are m/m implications between Marvelous and Joe, but nothing is stated explicitly on that front. Furthermore, character death.

Surprisingly, perhaps, it is Joe who goes first.

It was so sudden, so unexpected. Joe was their pillar, base of strength, the unbreakable wall that no one could even shook. Sure, Joe got wounded all the time, maybe even more than the rest of them, but in the end, he was back on the field, fighting again, faster than anyone.

Nothing could faze Joe. Except his own sword.

In a moment of weakness, Joe had not been able to stop Basco from twisting his sword and grabbing it for himself, immediately proceeding to stab the sabre through the blue ranger’s stomach.

He only let out a weak grunt as he subconsciously felt his Gokai armor shatter about him, leaving him vulnerable and cold.

By now, he felt his strength fading rapidly as the only thing still holding him up was Basco strong hold on the sword still stuck in his stomach. Joe was in pain, the agony pulsating through him with every rapid heartbeat, concentrating on the penetrated point in his abdomen. But somehow, he could not manage to cry out, move do anything. He was just frozen, eyes wide and staring as he tried to grasp what had just happened, why he hurt so much, and what’s going on?

Marvelous barely registered what happened in the corner of his eye when his first mate got stabbed, but the moment he realized, his entire world stopped. He cried out for Joe, disregarding his own fight without a second thought as he charged towards Basco, that damned Basco, who had, once again, taken from him his best friend. His world.

Joe barely registered the sound of his own name as Basco finally pulled the sword away, sending a new wave of agony shocking through his entire body. At the same time, he felt his legs give out, sending him tumbling towards the ground. Still, he was too caught up in his pain and delirious confusion to really understand anything, let alone act. It hurt too much. Absentmindly, he put a hand, his sword hand, to the wound in his gut, in a futile attempt at stopping the blood he felt flow through his fingers immediately.

Marvelous cried out Joe’s name again desperately, torn between rage, fright and sadness. It seemed to take forever to reach his first mate, though in reality, it could only have been a few seconds. He saw Basco release Joe, keeping a firm grip on the swordman’s weapon as he disappeared, prompting Sally to do the same, and the Gokaigers were left alone. But Marvelous did not care anymore. His only thoughts were centered around Joe, whose legs seemed to have caught up with the lack of support, and slowly gave away.

Before he knew it, he was right beside him. Catching the first mate before he hit the ground, Marvelous noticed with horror the amount of red staining Joe’s simple, white shirt. Even his trademark blue leather jacket appeared to be in a bad state.

Tumbling to the ground with him, Marvelous felt blind to the rest of the world as he cradled Joe, his most precious Joe, whose beautiful face was contorted in pain and confusion.

“Joe, Joe!” Marvelous mumbled desperately, cupping the limp swordsman’s face as glassy eyes attempted to focus on him. “Come on, Joe, don’t do this to me!”

He was afraid. He had not been this scared since the incident with AkaRed, and the cold harshness he had felt afterwards made him believe he would never show such a side again. This was not Marvelous, Marvelous was strong and independent, Marvelous was unfazed by the world. Not like this.

The others had eventually caught up to what was happening, and came to stand around their fallen first mate and captain. Ahim immediately teared up, turning to sob in Gai’s chest, who only put an arm around her and frowned sadly. Luka stared sadly, not quite realizing how this could happen. Don put a hand to his mouth, feeling his eyes water as well, but could do nothing but stand by.

But Marvelous ignored them. They were not important right now, nothing was. Except for Joe. His most prized companion who was slowly fading away. With one hand still cupping Joe’s feverish cheek, he quickly brought a trembling hand over his hair and face, stroking him gently, desperately trying to help Joe focus.

“Come on, Joe,” he repeated, not noticing how his voice shook, or the small drops falling from his eyes and down on Joe’s face. “Not you too, anyone but you.”

“M.. M.. Mar – “ Joe stammered, his chest shaking with the effort, triggering a new wave of blood from the wound and a small trail from his mouth. Marvelous quickly wiped it away.

“You’re stronger than this, Joe, I know you are,” he whispered weakly, his hand finally settling on Joe’s chest in comfort. Subconsciously, he knew his efforts were futile, Joe was going to die. He still refused to admit it, though. “Don’t… Don’t leave me, too…”

Joe attempted to smile a little for his captain; after realizing he was dying, his first thought went to Marvelous. How he would have to go through it all again, everything after AkaRed… He did not want that, but he could do little right now. He had failed him.

“I’m.. Sorry,” he coughed weakly, grimacing slightly as he noticed his vision darkening and shallow breathing increasing rapidly.

“Don’t be sorry, Joe, it wasn’t your fault,” Marvelous replied automatically, though in reality, he wanted to slap the swordman, shake him, yell at him and tell him that yes, he better be sorry, it was all his fault, how could he leave him… But he knew it was of no use. Joe did not need that…

Joe’s lips moved again, but no sound came out except for shallow pants. Instead, he just clamped his eyes shut in pain as a tremor ran through his body. A small moan escaped bloody lips as he stilled slightly, making Marvelous panicked.

“Joe? Joe!” He called for what seemed like the millionth time already. “Please Joe, don’t! Joe! I’m your captain! I command you, look at me!” Weakly, the blue ranger’s eyelids flickered and opened for a second, connecting with Marvelous’s chocolate brown for one last time. A sea of emotions spiraled in those dark orbs; sadness, guilt, happiness, gratefulness, anger, pain, but most of all, love. Marvelous shook his head desperately at the sight, bending down to give a quick kiss to Joe’s forehead. When he leaned back, the brilliant eyes held no emotion. They were dead.

A heartbreaking scream shattered the stillness of the field as Marvelous gathered Joe’s body in his arms, rocking slightly back and forth as he held on tightly. He kept Joe’s head close to his own, as if in a hug, as one hand gripped the once so shiny long hair, keeping a firm hold on the limp first mate.

Joe was dead. Joe was never coming back. He would never show his slight, but handsome smile, observe the crew quietly with a knowing gaze, or raise his sword again. Marvelous would never hear his low chuckle or arm-wrestle with him again, nor would he have the familiar feeling of his loyal first mate backing him up. He would never fling an arm around those shoulders again, never feel Joe’s hard, but loving punch whenever he did something wrong, nor the same hand squeezing his shoulder in comfort when he was sad…

Like now.

Instead, he could only hold Joe. But now, he felt like he could never let go.

The rest of the crew watched in silence as their captain sobbed brokenly over the body of his best friend. Of course they were all sad; Joe was a most beloved friend of them all, but for Marvelous, it was devastating to lose his most precious person.

No one moved. No one dared to. No one dared approaching Marvelous in his current state, because they knew it was nothing they could do. Nothing could make it better, and they all knew it.

Joe was dead.


End file.
